


Something New

by ohpleaselarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2012 era, 2013 era, 2014 era, 2015 era, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Car Sex, First Time, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Power Bottom Louis, Riding, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Smut, Sub Harry, The X Factor Era, but it's not super descriptive so don't worry, but there is lots of that, idk um - Freeform, it's all of them - Freeform, it's not just smut, just read it, like it goes through the times, lots - Freeform, louis' first time, of that, smut i mean, there's f/m, there's fluff and smut, ugh just fuckin read it i hate tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohpleaselarry/pseuds/ohpleaselarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For as long as they've known each other, Harry's been in love with Louis and Louis has been in denial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i obvs don't own one direction and this fic is fiction. the work is mine tho don't steal it !
> 
> i wrote this while listening to creep by radiohead bc that is the best jam ever.

**

 

 

 

 

December 2011

 

"Bugger off, will you?" Louis groans, rolling over when Harry pushes his head against Louis' back like a kitten until he makes room for him on the tiny twin bed. 

"Don't you have your own bed?" Louis continues to whine, ignoring the weird fluttering in his stomach when Harry snuggles up to him like that's a perfectly platonic thing that mates do. 

"S'too lonely. I miss cuddles with Gemma." Harry whispers, and Louis can relate, thinking of his kid sisters with a pang of his heart. He drops his phone where he was texting stan and rolls over, finding himself nose to nose with Harry. That fluttering comes right back in Louis' stomach, and he has to pull away a few inches, clearing his throat with a blush. Harry seems to pout at that, eyes dimming. Louis is quick to fix it, leaning up and kissing his forehead, not really thinking about it. Harry giggles softly and rolls himself into a ball, letting Louis cuddle him. 

Louis lets him, eyes squeezing shut as he prays Harry doesn't ask why his heart is beating so fast. He's been feeling all weird and squishy for quite a while now, but it's probably just because management is having him date this girl named Eleanor for a while. He hopes it won't last for long, because it didn't take long for him to find that he's not into her at all. Maybe he's just too distracted by everything that's happening? 

He just hopes it has nothing to do with the fact that Harry's really warm and nice against him. 

 

 

April 2012

 

 

Harry steps into the flat, excited to be back after a long stay back home. He finds the flat in a tip, as expected. Couldn't Louis at least attempt to clean up before leaving to visit his own family? Harry hears a thump come from the general area of their bedrooms, and his eyes widen. Louis' not here, and he doubts Eleanor would be here, so Harry's only option is to grab their baseball bat from under the sink cabinet. Harry had to hide it when Louis tried to hit footballs across the flat with it once. 

Harry takes a deep breath and holds the baseball bat up and ready, flinching every time he hears another thump. He finds that it's coming from Louis' room, and he bites his lip, works up his nerves, and pushes the door open. 

He finds himself coming face to face with Louis' bare arse, the boy dicking quickly into a girl who's gagged on the bed and looking completely in bliss. Harry can't blame her. It's _Louis_. 

The bat drops from his hand in surprise, and clangs loudly onto the floor. Louis pulls out of the girl with a gasp, head whipping around to find him. Harry finds himself glancing down, unable to help himself. 

Louis is barely hard. 

"You're not supposed to be back!" Louis exclaims, then turns around, covering the girl up with a blanket, who just sighs. She seems to be out of it, fingers twitching against the bed, soft whines coming from her throat. 

"You're not supposed to even be here!" Harry shoots back, and Louis doesn't seem to care that he's starkers, just covers his eyes with a groan. Harry looks back at the girl. 

"Is she okay?" he asks, and Louis sighs, bringing a hand down to rub a hand up and down her back. Harry feels a pang of jealousy while the girl arches up into his hand, humming happily, muffled by the gag that seems to be one of Harry's old scarves. 

"She's out of it. Has been since I spanked her. Anyways, um, can you get out now?" he's getting flustered, though he's trying to hide it. Harry squints at him. 

"Lou...did I just walk into you cheating on Eleanor?" Louis' eyes widen, and he looks at the girl, then leads harry out of the room with a hand on his arm. His fingers are slightly damp. Harry winces. 

"That's none of your business, now is it?" then he shuts the door, and Harry stands there, staring at the door, flinching when he hears a muffled moan. 

How is he supposed to hide this? He knows that withholding the truth is just as bad as lying, and the longer cheating goes on, the more it hurts. Harry swallows thickly and wonders what he's going to do. 

 

 

September 2012

 

 

It's not until Louis tweets the bullshit tweet that Harry realises how much they've fallen apart. Sure, they still talk and be playful under the camera's eye, but around the flat it's crazy awkward, Louis not meeting his eyes when they bump in the hallway or when Harry makes them dinner. It's been five months since Harry caught him and Harry's pretty sure Louis' still cheating. With many, many girls. Their flat isn't crazy large, so their rooms are near each others, enabling Harry to hear every single moan and groan. But one thing remains the same: he never hears Louis. He can't stop thinking about that first time, how Louis was barely hard. Maybe he'd just come? No, Harry knows what men look like after they've come and Louis didn't look it. Besides, every time Louis leads a girl out of the house after they shag, Harry can always hear him furiously getting himself off in the shower afterwards. 

It comes to a tipping point two days after Louis tweets bullshit. 

"Okay, this has to stop." Louis startles so hard that he drops his sandwich. Harry supposed that's an appropriate response. they haven't talked in like, five months. 

Louis pouts down at his sandwich, sighing softly, then crosses his arms and looks back at Harry. 

"You have to make me a new sandwich." he demands like a child, and Harry rolls his eyes, going over to the counter where louis, of course, left all of the sandwich ingredients out. 

"Look, I know you're all pissy about like- that I caught you cheating or whatever, but you've been quite mean. you've pulled away from me and now it's like it's my fault or something." Louis is just looking at his feet and poking his fallen sandwich with his toe. 

"Besides, I don't know why you keep doing it. You obviously don't enjoy it and it's always a different person-"

"What do you mean I don't enjoy it?" Louis interrupts, and Harry hates being interrupted, but he can excuse it for Louis. He always has. 

"Well you always have a wank in the shower after they leave. And you were barely hard that first time." 

Louis' eyes are wild and he almost looks anxious. It's a weird look on him. 

"That first time I was trying something new and it just wasn't my thing. And I wank after because I get so turned on that I never go down. Been listening in?" his voice is mean again, and Harry cuts his finished sandwich into two, then hands it to him. Louis eyes it hungrily. 

"I don't listen in. You're just so loud that I can't help but hear. That's also how I know you don't enjoy your cheats. Because you're loud." they stare at each other for a few intense seconds, before Harry just turns and walks away, heart beating quickly. Louis doesn't have to know that Harry sometimes has a wank while he does. 

 

Unsurprisingly, the wanks stop. But so do the shags. They also get close again, though they become less touchy feely, and a little more mature. Harry tries to talk Louis into telling Eleanor that he's cheating on her, but Louis never listens, always changing the subject every time. Harry doesn't know why Louis' doing it anyways. Louis' mum was cheated on, why is Louis doing it too? Harry just sits back and figures that it's not his business. 

 

 

June 2013

 

 

It starts up again, and Harry can't sit back anymore. He and Louis fight about it, Louis telling him multiple times that he needs to mind his own business. Harry clinches his jaw and leaves, driving straight to Eleanor's little apartment. 

Her eyebrows raise quite high when she sees him. 

"Harry? Um, why're you here? Is Louis okay?" she leads him inside and makes them tea and biscuits. 

"I need to tell you something about Louis, actually. And it's not going to be fun." Eleanor looks worried, eyebrows pinched together. She's wearing a large jumper and when she folds herself on the couch next to Harry she looks so tiny and skinny. Harry wishes he didn't have to brake her heart. 

"Um. Since...around the beginning of 2012 Louis' been sleeping with many, many different girls." Harry definitely doesn't expect Eleanor to lean forward and hug him, but he hugs back anyways. 

"Oh, Harry. I'm sorry." she says, and then pulls back and holds his hands, rubbing them soothingly. She doesn't look freaked out or upset. She just looks...sorry for him?

"Um, what? Why aren't you upset?" 

Eleanor raises an eyebrow, then opens her mouth. 

 

"A fake relationship?!" Harry bursts into the flat yelling, and Louis startles once again, this time dropping the telly remote. The batteries pop out and Louis groans. 

"You have to stop that, H. Wait what?" his eyes go wide, stopping midway down to pick up the remote. He straightens up and eyes Harry warily. 

"Eleanor told me everything. About how she's your fake girlfriend so that people don't think you're gay. I know you said you supported me when I came out in the X factor but with this and that bullshit tweet it's really starting to feel like you're so disgusted by the idea of being gay. It's almost like you're...homophobic." 

Louis' eyes widen, and he comes over and just hugs Harry, who realises his eyes are getting wet, ugh. He doesn't mention to Louis the part where Eleanor told him she knows he's in love with Louis, that it's _"obvious to everyone but him"_ and that's why she thought Harry was upset about Louis' shags. 

"I'm not--god Harry, I support you so much. Whether you like it up the arse or not," Harry huffs a watery laugh against Louis' shoulder, "I just don't want rumours to stop me from being able to pull, you know? I don't care if people think I'm gay." it would be very believable, if Louis' voice hadn't cracked on the word. Harry ignores it and just relishes in the hug. Who knows when they will hug next. 

 

 

May 2014 

 

 

Louis' been quiet for a few days. He realises this is making the boys worry, as he is always the loud one. Always the one to be silly and obnoxious to make the boys stop being nervous before a show or to cheer them up. 

He just...no matter how many times he shags different types of girls, he can't find himself to be turned on. Like, ever. He had lied to Harry about that first time. He hadn't enjoyed it. And Louis doesn't even want to think about what he was imagining in the shower afterwards. Something that has nothing to do with girls. 

He starts avoiding the boys when they try to ask him what's going on. Zayn even tries to get him high. 

Louis figures he has to try harder. Maybe go to different clubs. 

"Lou, please talk to me. What's wrong?" it's really hard to resist telling Harry everything with his trusting eyes and pouty lips. Louis swallows thickly and just hugs him gently, kissing his shoulder and ignoring the way Harry's heart is speeding up. 

"Don't worry about me, H. I'll tell you later when I figure it out myself." it probably makes no sense, but Harry nods and lets him leave the flat without another word. 

 

Louis doesn't think this club is his normal type of club. There are men. Everywhere. The only girls are the ones bartending. Louis just shrugs it off and orders a drink, giving the bartender a charming smile. She smiles back and gives him his drink. Once he's wonderfully tipsy, he joins the crowd and starts to dance, hands above his head and eyes fluttering closed. He's always loved dancing in crowds, loving that people are watching him. Though usually hands don't come down on his hips.

 The person presses themselves to his back, and it's obviously a guy, cologne filling Louis' senses and strong hands. The person's stubble scratches Louis' neck when the person starts to suck at his neck. 

"You dance beautifully, darling." Louis doesn't know what he's supposed to do. He's never been touched like this by a guy. He's just about to pull away and inform the guy that's he's quite straight, when the man presses forward and Louis feels the guy's dick pressing into his arse. 

Louis is instantly twitching in his pants. 

He's--he's never--what is happening?

The guy thrusts lazily against his arse, and starts to run his hands over Louis' body, one hand going down and pressing to his crotch. 

Louis' so hard he's pretty sure he's leaking. This has never happened before. He's always been barely hard at best with girls, but now, he's so turned on he's dizzy with it. 

"Want to come over? I'll fuck you just like you need." Louis gasps at the man's words, and he's pretty sure he's blushing. 

Oh god, Louis has to get away. He can't do this. He's straight!

He pulls away and doesn't look back, rushing tensely out of the club and straight to his car. He's barely even shut the door before he's unbuttoning his pants and pumping himself, and since he's leaking so much it's wet fast. 

Louis' quite glad his windows are tented, cause he doesn't even bother looking around. He imagines muscles and cologne filling his senses, a body thrusting into his from above. A faceless _man._  

Louis comes the hardest he has in his whole life. 

 

Louis is getting weirder. He knows he is. He's started wearing more muscle tees and got more tattoos. He's desperate to be manlier. Desperate to push back his feelings. Especially the ones he's so carefully pushed to the back of his brain. Those feelings he has when Harry's eyes linger. The ones he feels when Harry steps out of the bathroom in just a towel. The ones he's had since he met the boy. Louis' terrified, and the only way to cover it up is to be even more obnoxious than he was before. At first, the boys are glad he's "being himself" again, but then they get annoyed. Louis' pretty sure Liam's started going to the gym more just to get away from Louis' pranks. He knows Louis hates gyms. 

Then there's harry. 

He just sits patiently while Louis throws pieces of paper in his hair and switches his body soap for nair. (Harry didn't notice. He's apparently clean shaven anyways, a fact Louis carefully ignores) he only snaps once, when Louis was being extra loud during Harry's Skype time, but then he apologised for snapping and let Louis join him.  

It's wonderful on stage, though. Louis keeps their energy high and the fans pumped up. 

But even Niall is getting annoyed at Louis' endless pranks. He's been pulling them to the extreme. There were spiders at one point. 

"You can tell me if you're doing drugs, Lou. I won't judge." Harry says one day while they are lounging watching telly. Louis looks over and finds Harry's eyes on his tapping foot, and Louis stops tapping, only for his fingers to start tapping too. 

"I'm not on drugs, H. You insane?" he really does try to stop tapping, but he can't will himself to stop. He's just so stressed out and his head is filled to the brim with thoughts. Harry frowns and reaches over, places his hand on top of Louis', which was resting on his thigh. Quite high. Louis licks his lips and squirms. Harry's hand is warm. Louis peeks over at the boy and finds his green eyes closely watching Louis. He gives him an intense once over, then a slow dirty smirk spread on his face. 

"You aren't on drugs. You're just turned on. God, even my hand on your thigh is making you hard." Louis huffs, shoving off Harry's hand and pushing his hair from his face. He really tries to ignore his hard on, and also his beating heart. Oh, and Harry.

"How long has it been since you pulled?" Harry asks curiously. Louis swallows thickly and thinks back to the club, which does nothing to help his arousal. 

"A few..um..weeks." Louis admits. Two weeks, a day, and twelve hours to be exact. Since any type of release. Including jacking off. 

"I can tell you miss it. Turned on by just a slight breeze after only a few weeks." Harry laughs, holding onto his stomach as he laughs, eyes squeezed shut. Louis covers his fond with anger. 

"Oi! I haven't even pulled one off, alright? You can't blame me." Harry's expression changes from laugher to wonder. 

"Not even your hand? Are you on a bet or something?" Louis is determined not to answer. He turns back to the telly, crossing his arms and not saying a word. 

"Why are you doing it then? A guy has to come four times a week at the least, Lou." Harry actually sounds worried about him, and Louis shakes his head and stands up abruptly. 

"I'm questioning myself, alright?" he exclaims louder than he wanted to, then flees to his room and away from Harry's face as it slowly deems on the boy what Louis means. 

 

Louis is left alone for only a few minutes before Harry comes knocking at his door.

"Lou, c'mon let me in! Please don't shut me out again!" Louis rolls his eyes, heart still pounding in his chest.

"Stop quoting Frozen!" he yells back, and then it's quiet. Louis picks at his nails and waits ten minutes before tip toeing to his door and unlocking it, easing it open. 

He should've known Harry would still be out there. He doesn't have a chance to close it before Harry's shoving his way in. 

"Look, I've been where you are. I know how it feels to be questioning. You just have to accept that being g-"

"No, shut up!" Louis exclaims, and watches Harry frown like he always does when Louis interrupts him, which is a lot. 

"Don't say it. I'm straight." Louis is totally firm on this. 

Harry just pouts at him adorably until Louis walks over and pushes at his face until he starts to smile. 

"Louis, you know the best way to find out is by experimenting. You have to find someone you trust..." 

Louis shakes his head and shoves Harry out of the door. If he wanted to, Harry could stop Louis, as he's bigger now, but he's pliant as he always is while Louis touches him. 

"I am not experimenting. I am just fine without sex, thank you very much. I don't need it and I don't need your advice."

 

Harry's gone mad. Everything he does seems to be just to arouse Louis. He eats his bananas like it's a lolly, never breaking an intense stare at Louis. He seems to be louder when he wanks. He wears barely anything around the house or wears clothes that leave just enough to the imagination that Louis starts to squirm. It's like...

It's like he knows men turn Louis on and he wants to make him turned on as much as possible. 

It comes to a peak when Louis comes home from buying new sweatpants and finds Harry on his knees. Right there in the doorway. Blowing a guy that Louis doesn't recognise. 

Louis should like, yell or something, as he is certain Harry did this on purpose. Louis was only gone for an hour. He _told_ Harry that. 

But he's frozen, watching the guy shake against the wall, hand tight in Harry's hair while the boy deep throats him. Louis didn't even know that was a think that people outside of porn could do. 

Harry's eyes flick over to him, and he moans around the guy's dick and goes faster. The guy doesn't even seem to realise Louis is there, too lost in the pleasure, mouth open and eyes closed. 

Louis abruptly realises he's hard as hell, and he slams the door shut and goes to his room, ignoring the sounds of the guy coming down Harry's throat. 

  
_Fuck._  

 

"I'm going to the club. Don't wait up." Harry's eyes light up like he knows exactly what Louis is doing but Louis ignores him and leaves the house, unable to look at Harry without remembering his lips. 

 

Louis isn't very drunk, but the guy who has him pressed up against the club's wall is. And it's perfect, because now Louis doesn't have to worry about being recognised. 

The guy is sucking at his neck, and he has Louis' arms pinned to the wall, and Louis is undeniably turned on. 

Then they are kissing. 

It's Louis' first kiss with a guy, and he's quite loving this feeling. Like, a lot. Like, they should go to somewhere more private. 

As if on cue,

"Mine or yours?" the guy slurs, grinding his crotch against Louis' and just basically making him twitch. 

"Yours." Louis answers breathlessly, barely heard over the clubs music. 

They make out in the cabbie, making the driver quite uncomfortable. Louis tips him extra for it when they get to the guys flat, which is nice but not crazy big. Louis isn't really paying the flat attention. He's more focused on this guy tripping over himself to get them to his room. Louis doesn't know how this works, so he just lets the guy lead them, pressing Louis down onto the bed and peeling off his clothes. 

"You're a sub, ain't ya?" the guy says. Louis briefly wonders what his name is. What even is a sub? A sub sandwich? He's not a sandwich. What? Louis may be a little more drunk than he thought.

"Um, sure." Louis mutters, not really sure what he's agreeing to. The guy reaches over and grabs a small bottle that Louis recognises as lube. He uses it sometimes when he wanks but why do they need it now?

Maybe Louis should have watched some porn or something to prepare.

The guy puts the lube on his fingers then spreads Louis' legs. He brings his fingers and presses them to Louis' arsehole. It just feels ticklish and Louis is about to back out, feeling a bit panicky, when he presses one inside. 

It doesn't feel bad, but it doesn't feel amazing. Just kind of weird. Louis licks his lips and lets the guy spread his legs further and press another finger in. 

At first, it just is a bit of a tight feeling, but then his fingers curl and press to a spot inside of him that makes Louis moan loudly, cock twitching against his stomach heavily. So _this_ is what it's like. 

The bloke presses another finger in, fucking them in and out, pressing over and over in that spot and just generally killing Louis, whose pretty sure his back is arched. 

Then the fingers are gone and being replaced with something bigger. 

Louis doesn't have time to prepare for the pain. But it's so bad. The pain is so bad that Louis tries to squirm away and kick out. Louis cries for him to stop, but the guy just holds him down and presses in further, making Louis cry out an shove him as hard as he can. 

"What the fuck?" the guy yells from

the floor where Louis shoved him, and Louis stands up, whimpering when his arse throbs. He limps over to his clothes and winces as he puts them on. 

"When someone is in pain, you have to stop, dickhead!" Louis yells back, and it might be because the guy is drunk, or he really is just a dickhead, but.

He hits Louis. 

 

Harry's just watching the telly when the front door opens. He has to admit that he's jealous. Some random guy gets to take Louis' gay virginity. As in, a random guy who's not him. But whatever. 

"Hey! How'd it--what the fuck?" Harry stops short when he sees Louis, limping in messed up clothes, and a large bruise blooming on his cheek. Louis doesn't meet his eyes. 

"I'm fine, Harry." he says, then rubs at his eyes and tries to leave, but Harry gently pulls him back and then into a hug. 

"Lou, what happened?" Louis just presses his nose to Harry's neck and lets himself be hugged. After a few long seconds, Harry's feels his neck start to get wet. Louis is shaking just slightly. 

Harry just hugs him tighter, wrapping himself around Louis so that he can protect him from the outside world. 

"I told him to stop. It hurt so bad." Louis whimpers, and Harry is so pissed off. He's going to find that dude and punch his face off. Harry pushes away his anger so he can comfort Louis, but the boy suddenly pulls away, rubbing at his eyes to remove the tears. He still hasn't met Harry's eyes. 

"I'm definitely straight." he announces, then limps to his room. 

They don't talk about it after that. 

 

 

September 2015

 

 

Ever since the incident, Louis' been kissing girls left and right, trying desperately to find one he's attracted to. There was even a baby rumour at one point. Harry just looks at his lap and furrows his eyebrows like a frog when interviewers mention Louis' kissing. He always just plays it off with a smile and a laugh. It seems only his fans know he's lying through his teeth. 

And Harry. He's been all pouty and weird ever since it happened. Obviously to get him over it, Louis gets him drunk. 

 

Why did Louis do this again? It's been a while since he and Harry have gone out clubbing, and he must've forgotten how enticing harry looks while he dances. _God_. He's got his arms behind his head and is stood in the middle of the floor and all eyes are on him. And Louis thought _he_ was the one who loved the attention. 

When people start to touch Harry, that's when Louis intervenes, pushing through the crowd and pulling Harry out of there, who just goes, pliant in Louis' arms. Louis is very sober. 

"C'mon harry let's go home." Louis says, and Harry just hums and lets Louis pull him to Louis' car, as Louis had a feeling he wasn't going to drink tonight. Despite what the papers say, Louis isn't _that_ crazy of a partier. 

Harry's slower than normal, humming a song under his breath while Louis buckles him in. 

It all goes nice a great until Louis gets into the drivers seat. He's just about to throw the car in drive, when suddenly there's a hand on his crotch, palming him like there's no tomorrow. 

Louis gasps and looks to find Harry halfway out of his seat, getting closer and closer until he's kissing at Louis' neck. Louis can't help but twitch in his pants until he's hard. It's uncontrollable. 

"Harry, Harry, Harry," Louis chants, panic getting higher with every word. Then harry pops open Louis' button and pulls down his zipper, reaching through the slit in Louis' briefs and pulling out his dick. Louis knows this needs to stop, that he's very much straight, but he's frozen in his seat as Harry sucks on his neck and then drops his head to Louis' lap. 

Then it's hot and warm and wet and Louis can't stop it now. He leans back in the seat and moans helplessly while Harry blows him. Louis remembers walking into Harry blowing that random dude, and can very much relate to him now. Harry's mouth is _amazing._  

When Louis' hand falls to Harry's hair, Harry moans and stops moving. Louis bucks up uncontrollably and harry hums happily. 

"Shit, Harry. You want me to fuck your throat?" he groans filthily. This has to be a dream. Harry nods and sucks at Louis' head greedily. 

Louis scratches at the boys scalp until he's purring, then abruptly shoves his hips up. Harry moans so loud Louis briefly hopes nobody is standing outside of the car. 

It's not that much of a surprise that Louis comes barely two minutes later, even harder than that time after the club. He breathes heavily as Harry neatly tucks him back in his pants and leans back, wiping his mouth and just basically looking blissed out. 

"Mm. I knew you weren't straight. You can lie but your body can't." Harry slurs, then promptly passes out, still leaned halfway over the centre compartment.

Louis drives home and tries his hardest not to cry. He thought he was doing so well at pushes his feelings and thoughts in the back of his mind. But Harry brought them right back and now Louis can only hope Harry doesn't remember this in the morning. 

 

"Sorry I blew you last night. I get a bit slutty when I drink." is the first thing Harry says when he wakes up, causing Louis to drop his phone. Thankfully, it doesn't crack, but Harry needs to stop dropping bombs on him like that. 

Harry looks generally unaffected, reaching into the cabinet and pulling out cereal. 

"Um...how much of that do you remember exactly?" Louis asks, voice pitched high. Harry smirks down at his bowl. 

"All of it. Especially you coming in barely five minutes. I meant what I said afterwards. Your body can't lie." he says, then starts to walk away. Louis balls his hands into fists and ignores the heat on his cheeks. 

"I'm straight!" he yells at Harry's back, and Harry just hums and goes to his room with his cereal. Louis flops onto the floor and wonders what he's doing with his life. 

 

Harry thankfully doesn't tease him much longer, just continues to eat bananas very slowly and give Louis all of these looks. 

Louis is so frustrated that more times than not he throws whatever is closest to him at the boy. It's usually a pillow or a remote. At one point it was a spoon, making Harry break into hysteric laughter. Louis hates him. 

"I hate you." he hisses when Harry does his frog stare for far too long. 

"Nothing wrong with staring at something pretty." Harry says easily, and Louis leans over and shoves a pillow in Harry's face. 

"Stop flirting with me you minx!" Louis exclaims, and can't help but laugh when Harry comes out from behind the pillow with mussed up hair and red cheeks. Harry raises an eyebrow and Louis shrieks, jumping up and running away. Harry runs after him with the pillow and Louis laughs as he runs through the flat, circling the island over and over. It feels like they are teenagers again, pranking each other in the X factor house and generally just being children. With all of the drama of the past five years, Louis treasures these silly moments most, when he can forget about all of the bad stuff. 

Harry corners him in the spare bedroom, and shoves the pillow in Louis' face just like he had. Louis trips backwards and falls onto the bed, hair flopping back. Harry is weirdly still, standing above the bed just staring, pillow in his hand. 

"Take a picture, H. It'll last long--" he's interrupted by Harry dropping the pillow, climbing on top of him, and kissing him without warning. 

Louis will later deny it, but he immediately wraps his arms around Harry's neck and kisses back just as desperately. They kiss like it's their last chance, and they would have probably kissed for more than five minutes if their loud ass buzzer didn't interrupt them. 

Harry pulls back with a smack, and they stare wide eyed at each other for a few seconds, before Louis leans up and pecks his lips. 

"Go let them up. We can continue this later." it's a promise, and Harry nods with dark eyes and kisses him two more times before heading out to let whoever up. 

It's Niall, judging by the loud voice when the door opens. Louis just lays on the bed and pretends his heart isn't beating out of his chest. What did he just promise Harry again?

 

By the time Niall leaves, Louis is half asleep, laying on the couch on his stomach dozing. 

He's rudely woken up by large hands kneading his arse. 

He knows it's harry, because he can smell him when the boy leans up and kisses Louis' bare shoulder. He had taken off his shirt earlier to compare arm size with Niall and just hadn't put back on his shirt, quite enjoying Harry's dark eyed look on his face. 

"You look so good." Harry mutters, and Louis just hums, gasping softly when Harry yanks down his sweats. 

Louis had opted not to wear briefs today, and it's totally worth it when Harry makes a sound like a dog and leans down to suck at the dip in Louis' back just above his arse. 

Louis' heart is beating nervously, but he ignores it and let's Harry do his thing. Harry's large hands grope his cheeks and spread them, and Louis presses his face to the couch underneath him as Harry just--is he just staring? Louis kicks him gently. 

"Get on with it." he says breathlessly, pretending he isn't blushing. 

He's sure harry going to go get lube or something, like that guy did all those months ago, but then something wet and thick is pressing to his arsehole, and Louis is so surprised that it takes him a good few seconds to realise that it's Harry's _tongue._  

"Oh fuck." he whimpers when Harry holds his hips still and licks into him like ice cream. It feels so weirdly good, and Louis doesn't get to enjoy it for long, as Harry is apparently impatient. His fingers are wet when they press to Louis' rim, and Louis is about to ask him when he got lube, when Harry presses two inside on the get go. Louis opens his eyes and expects pain, but apparently Harry's tongue had stretched him out, cause Louis just feels a bit ticklish and like Harry is so close to touching that spot inside of him but pulling back before he does. 

Louis whines, feeling positively slutty when he pushes his arse up desperately. He doesn't remember feeling this good and comfortable with that one guy, and it takes him a second to realise that it's because he trusts Harry. He didn't even know that guy, but he knows harry. And he trusts harry not to hurt him. 

"Want to come on my fingers or my cock?" Harry asks filthily, and Louis feels a flash of panic, but he swallows it down and closes his eyes. 

"Y-your cock." he says, and then Harry's fingers are gone, and he's helping Louis up. Louis can only hope he is truly ready. In the back of his mind he'd always known he was lying when he said he was straight, but he wonders if he is ready for this. He's obviously going to bottom as Harry's stretched him out, and what if it hurts as bad as last time? Louis reminds himself that he trusts harry. 

"Let's go to the bed, baby." Louis' never been called _baby_ before. And he should pinch Harry and show him his muscles to prove that he's very much not a baby, but instead he finds himself biting his lip to hold back a smile, walking ahead of Harry and feeling the boys eyes on his nude body. He holds back a grin when Harry presses him down onto the bed and kisses him desperately. 

"You're so hot." Harry groans, and starts to quickly shed his clothes, and watches Louis' face contort to nervousness.   

He wets his fingers with a packet of lube that he must've used on the couch and presses two fingers in again. His fingers are bigger than that bloke's last time, so it feels a lot more when he presses in a third. Louis digs his nails into Harry shoulders and huffs heavily. He doesn't expect the pain of his nails to cause a reaction, but Harry's hips buck forward like he can't control it, dick rubbing against Louis' thigh, and he moans quietly.

"You like pain?" Louis is so glad he can still tease the boy while he's three fingers deep, and Harry seems to drop his caveman dominant act and presses his nose to Louis' neck, breathing hotly there. 

"Y-yeah." he breaks off into a gasp when Louis reaches up and experimentally yanks at a curl. His fingers start to move faster, scissoring open like he's trying to fuck Louis sooner. 

When Harry pulls out his fingers, he slicks up his dick, rolls on a condom from the box under the bed, and presses the tip to Louis' arse. Louis prepares for the pain, but Harry's just sitting there, taking deep breaths against Louis' shoulder. 

"You alright, Harry?" Louis asks, and Harry just sighs heavily and nods. 

"Yeah. Need to calm down. Hold on. You've got me too excited. I want to last longer than ten seconds." he babbles, and Louis laughs, stretching his arms up above his head and blinking at Harry when the boy pulls back. Harry's always been a sucker for his eyelashes, the weird fuck. 

It works. Harry bites his lip and starts to press in. Louis expects pain, but it's just a low burn of the stretch. And Harry goes so slow that Louis is desperate by the time he bottoms out. 

Harry just sits there and studies Louis' face, eyes fluttering when Louis clenches around him. 

"C'mon, H. Fuck me till I come." he says, wrapping his legs around Harry's waist. Harry gets a look of determination. He pulls back a few inches, changes the angle, and shoves back in, hitting that spot inside of him dead on. 

It effectively makes Louis' brain wipe clean. He moans loudly, head thrown back and toes curling, fingers tangling into the sheets. It's so much more intense then when it was just that guy's fingers. It's the most pleasure Louis' ever felt and he automatically decides he never wants to stop doing this. He also can't remember why he was so determined to be straight. 

Harry pulls back and does it again, but then just doesn't stop, dicking into Louis quick and hard, hitting his prostate over and over. 

"God, Harry. That's so...nnghh." he moans, stomach tightening as precome dribbles out of his dick. Harry's sweating, gasping with every thrust and biting lovebites into any part of Louis' skin he can reach.

Then his hands come up and he tangles his fingers with Louis' and presses their hands to the bed. Louis didn't know he was into being held down, but he moans and he feels almost like he's floating. He can understand why girls get so blissed out while being fucked now. 

Harry's thighs are starting to shake, sweat dripping down now. Louis digs his heels into Harry's back and breaks through his bliss to speak. 

"Y-you're getting tired. Roll over." Harry doesn't question it. He pulls out with a slick sound and they trade places. 

Louis climbs ontop of Harry and holds himself up above him. He feels a bit nervous, but Harry's just watching him with dark eyes filled with only awe and lust. 

Louis reaches around himself and holds Harry's dick steady as his sinks down slowly. The angle makes him go a lot deeper, and it's the perfect angle so that Harry presses hard right against his prostate. Louis' mouth drops open and he digs his nails into Harry's stomach, causing the boy's hips to jump. Louis tries to calm down a bit, before he starts to bounce, suddenly feeling happy about all that running for football, as it doesn't take a toll on Louis' thigh muscles. He finds a rhythm and finds that he quite likes Harry under him, looking in bliss with his eyes squeezed shut in arousal. Harry's hands are on his hips and he's getting a little too worked up, stomach tightening under Louis' hands like he's getting close. Louis has to make up for having no control (ha) a minute ago, so he slows down and clenches around Harry, dragging himself up and down slowly so he can feel every inch. 

Harry whimpers and tightens his hands on Louis' hips and tries to move him faster. 

"Uh uh, love. Who's in control here? Hands off." he doesn't know where this talk is coming from, but Harry moans and takes his hands off, linking them together and putting them above his head without Louis even having to tell him to. 

"Good boy. Open your eyes." he orders, and Harry's mouth drops open at the praise and he opens his lidded eyes, meeting Louis' own. 

Louis tells him not to brake eye contact and rubs his hands up Harry's chest, and then abruptly pinches one of Harry's nipples quite hard. Harry moans, back arching and eyes slipping closed again as he's overcome with pleasure. 

"Harry." Louis says in a warning tone, and Harry's eyes shoot open, meeting Louis' own again. 

"I told you to keep your eyes open, didn't I?" he asks, and Harry whimpers, nodding. They both know Louis has to punish him. 

"I'm going to ride you until I come, and you are not to come. Got it? Be a good boy." 

"Yeah. Yeah." Harry whispers, hands tight above his head. 

Louis' just as worked up, and he rides Harry in earnest, wanking himself at the same time. He moans when he comes, arse clenching crazy tight around Harry, who looks almost frantic, mouth open and stomach tight, toes curled. 

"Good boy. You can come now." Louis says, and though he's sensitive now, he stays tight and deep on Harry's dick and leans down, sucking at the boys nipples at the same time that he pulls his hair. 

Harry automatically comes, and Louis hums, sucking at his nipple while he rides it out. He lifts himself up until Harry's dick slips out, and he uses the duvet to wipe his own come from between them, then lies down on Harry, not caring that the boy may not be able to breathe a bit. Harry doesn't seem to mind, rubbing his fingers up an down Louis' spine. 

"I'm very, very gay." Louis says, and Harry huffs a surprised laugh, jostling Louis. 

"I would hope so. It would be very rude to put those riding skills to waste." Harry says cheekily. Louis reaches up to twist his nipple in punishment for the comment, but it just makes Harry's dick twitch. Louis leans up and raises an eyebrow, smirking and reaching both hands up and pinching at the hard nubs. 

It's not that hard to admit that they have a few rounds after that. 

 

 

January 2016

 

 

They come out. 

The larry shippers are ecstatic. There are a few reports of girls passing out when they heard the news, and there isn't a huge drop in sales. In fact, sales seem to go up and sure, there's hate on twitter, but most of the accounts are deleted by getting flagged so much by fans. 

Liam and Niall are happy for them, and Zayn even flies over just to hug them, claiming he'd known from the start. They go on holiday to Spain, where they are naked about 98% of the time. Automatically, rumours of Louis cheating on Harry with those girls he had kisses start up, so Louis and Harry do a twitcam for the first time in a good few years, explaining that they'd only gotten together a few months before. Harry can't stop biting his lip when he remembers. 

The fans concert signs get ten times more dirty, and the big screen quite enjoys zooming in on them a lot. Harry is scandalised most of the time, and trips a lot more. 

Louis just kisses him in front of the thousands of people and wonders why he ever denied himself this feeling. He presses his fingers to the small box in his pocket and smiles. Nope, he definitely isn't going to waste time anymore. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to yell at me, my tumblr is ohpleaselarry


End file.
